


Playing With Matches

by VividlyLost



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Porn with minimal Plot, Smut smut glorious smut, Wall Sex, you tease grillby and he gets his sweet sweet revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividlyLost/pseuds/VividlyLost
Summary: After a run you decide to take some personal time in the shower and Grillby hears the whole thing.





	Playing With Matches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FitofPaige](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitofPaige/gifts).



> I started writing this for myself about a year ago, and then i finished this for a friend. So [Paige](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitofPaige/pseuds/FitofPaige), this is for you. My weird twin, who shares my love for the flame boi. You may have beta read it, but surprise, you just made your gift better for yourself!

    Grillby entered the apartment wanting to take a few hours to relax before he reopened the diner for the night crowd.  Having an establishment that doubled as a daytime diner and a late night bar had its upsides and downsides, one of the upsides was the ability to take a bit of time in the late afternoon to mentally prepare himself and unwind from the day crowds.  

 

    “Mmmmmmm, fuck.”

 

He froze.  From within the apartment came the low moan of the woman he loved.  His flames sunk low in confusion.  He let his feet carry him towards the bedroom, forcing his trust to keep the apprehension at bay, but when he got to the hallway he froze again.  

 

    Inside the bedroom stood the human female that had stolen his heart and soul.  She was bent over rubbing at her calf muscles.  Beside her were discarded trainers and a damp hand towel hung off of her shoulder.  Grillby watched her with relieved amusement as she worked out her sore muscles, moaning and cursing when her fingers found a particular sore spot.

 

    She hated running and actually despised most exercise, at least until a few months ago when her co-workers convinced her to train with them for a local marathon.  Her enthusiasm for the marathon grew the better her stamina got, but there were still days when she overexerted herself.  

 

Now she stood up, having gotten her muscles back into a less painful state, and he was able to see her proud little smile from his location in the hall.  He leaned against the wall and took the sight of her in.

 

    She was absolutely beautiful.  Her cheeks were flushed with the post run high and her hair, messy and damp with sweat, was pulled back from her face.  Sweat glistened on her skin making her seem to glow in the light of the setting sun from beyond the window.  He stared, mesmerized by the shifting of her muscles as she stripped off her soiled clothing and stretched tall until she squeaked and moaned again in relief.  

 

The moan was damn near sexual.

 

Grillby’s flames were starting to agitate with the stirring of his arousal.  He loved seeing her covered in sweat, it reflected his flames in such a self satisfying manner, and the sounds she was making right now... he stepped away from the wall to walk towards her, but then she walked into the bathroom joining the bedroom and shut the door.  He heard the fan turn on and then the shower, and he paused.

 

That was a place he could not follow, and in moments like this he cursed his physical makeup.  To be able to touch her body while water cascaded over it, making her form slick under his touch, pressing her against the cool tiling... it was something he had wished after wistfully on more than one occasion.  It also hadn’t been hard to figure out she had also thought about how that would feel if he hadn’t been made of fire.  

 

His flames crackled low and he tugged off his bow tie, then his vest with pent up frustration and desire.  The sound of humming caught his attention and he eyed the door to the bathroom again.  He smiled to himself, listening to the broken musical phrases.

 

It was as he was pulling out a pair of pants from the dresser when the humming shifted to quiet moaning.  His hand jerked as he was closing the dresser drawer, shutting it a little more forcefully than intended and his flames started to tint blue.

 

Oh, he wanted her.  He wanted to make her sweat and shine with his light, and even if he wasn’t able to join her in the shower, he was going to do the next best thing.  

 

He was going to fuck her up the wall.

  


~~~

 

The hot, almost stinging water felt like heaven on your body.  As the soap lifted the dirt and sweat from your skin, you could feel the tension in your muscles start to melt away.  

 

After you finished rinsing off you just stood under the water, indulging yourself as you hummed out the song stuck in your head, and debated on how much you really wanted to indulge yourself.  

 

A small smile flitted around your lips as just the thought of a little self care sparked your veins with heat.  The humming petered out and you lifted the shower head up off of its hook and lifted your leg up onto the lip of the bathtub, resting your back against the steam warmed tiles to support yourself.

 

You adjusted the shower head from the light spray you’d showered in to the jet of water usually intended to massage sore muscles.  

 

Slowly you ran the water over your core, not focussing the water on any one area as you adjusted to the feel of it and felt your arousal grow.  The more turned on you became, the more you started to focus the stream of water towards your clit.  Until finally you reached down and spread your outer labia and allowed the water to massage the bundle of nerves in just the way that had you moan and bite your bottom lip.  

 

Tension built in your chest the closer you brought yourself, sliding the stream of water across your clit again and again, circling it from time to time but always going back to pay it special, direct attention.  

 

The muscles in your calves and thighs burned again from the new strain being put on them after your run, but at the moment you couldn’t care less, you were so close.  

 

You started to moan and whisper pleased words of your nearness as you raced up to that edge and then, just to drag it out, kept yourself there.  You moved the water away from your aching sex just before you crashed over into climax, and then brought it back when you’d calmed down.  If you had it your way, you wouldn’t be doing this right now, you had hoped that your fiery lover would have been home when you returned but -

 

    You heard the sound of the dresser drawer slam shut and felt your heartbeat race.  He was right outside, he’d probably heard everything, and that was honestly kind of hot.  

 

    Your mind turned immediately to the idea of him coming in to the bathroom, shutting off the water, and bending you over exactly where you stood.  Making you beg for release just for teasing him with the sound of your pleasure.

 

    You cried out as your climax took you suddenly, your internal fantasy making your need spike before you could catch it.  Your muscles tensed and you braced yourself against the wall until the feel of the water against your clit was too much and you had to put the shower head back.  It took you a moment under the water to bring yourself back down to earth, letting the water wash over your body.

  


    You exited the bathroom wrapped in a large towel, your hair damp and tousled around your face.  Immediately you saw Grillby standing near the bed with a  look of predatory desire on his face that sent a bolt of fire through your core and made your smirk grow.  You only had a moment to notice he wasn’t wearing a shirt before he strode across the room, closing the gap between the two of you quickly.  In a second his hands had slid around your waist and the back of your head and he pulled you roughly against his mouth.

 

A startled squeak escaped you. Grillby, you'd discovered, could be very domineering in the bedroom when the mood took him, and when it came to you that mood was often.  

 

“Grillby- ah...mmmm-”  His hand cupped the back of your head tilting it further back, the water in your hair turning into steam.  His temperature was warmer than usual and within moments your body was heated nearly as much as it had been on your run.  

 

    You found yourself being backed against the wall, your hands going to his chest to support yourself.  His flames played harmlessly around your fingers as you stroked the planes of his body beneath them.

 

    “Did you enjoy yourself?”  He growled into your ear, dragging his lips across the bottom of your jaw.  His hand at your back toyed with the wrap of the towel.

 

    “Mmmm,”  you moaned softly, shivering at the promise in his voice.  “Not as much as I’d like you to enjoy myself.”  You said, grinning at your joke.  Grillby groaned into your skin, nipping warningly at your neck.  The towel loosened under his hand and he yanked it to the side and off of you, dropping it on the floor nearby.  You chuckled a little, proud you’d worked him up this much with just the sound of your voice and the knowledge of what you’d been doing in the shower.

 

    He dragged his fangs along your neck, bringing his hand from behind your head to join his other in cupping your ass and lifting you up against the wall.  Your hands shot out to grab ahold of his shoulders in an attempt to stabilize yourself, but you knew that there was no way he was going to drop you.  Drive into you until you screamed, sure, but never drop you.  

 

    His mouth continued to travel until it reached your breast, his smirk growing ever wider as with a swipe of his tongue along your nipple your fingers dug into his shoulders.  You wrapped your legs around his waist, arcing off of the wall towards his mouth, only for him to push you back against it firmly.

 

    “I don’t think it was very fair of you to taunt me like that.”  He said, voice low with desire.

 

    “How was I - supposed to know you were out here?”  You retorted, yelping when he nipped your collarbone.  You looked down to see him narrow his eyes a little.

 

    “You knew.”  

 

    “Yea, ok, I knew.  Not at first thou-hoo”  At some point in his teasing your breast he’d worked his pants down his legs enough so that now the head of his cock rubbed against your drenched folds.  

 

    “What was that?”  He asked teasingly, rolling his hips to draw another needy gasp from you.  Your arms wrapped around his neck as you curled down to kiss him, shutting him up before you retorted.  His fangs worked your lips apart, his tongue sliding into your mouth to tease your’s, swiping against your teeth when it retreated.  You chased his tongue with your own and he shifted, lifting you up a little so he could tease your entrance.

 

    Barely, just barely he entered you, not nearly far enough, just the tip really, and you squirmed in his grasp wanting nothing more than to work your way down his length and feel him fill you.  But this was his turn to tease, and as you very well knew, he could hold himself back for hours until every touch and whisper made you beg him to take you.  

 

    Luckily for you, this was not one of those times.  

 

    You’d barely whined, “c’mon”, when he lowered you down and pushed his way into you.  Grillby groaned into you shoulder, feeling you tighten around him invitingly.  Your wetness did no harm to him, and his heat did no harm to you, but to each the feel of the other was addicting.  Your own groan at being stretched and filled quickly turned to short moans and panted breaths when he pulled out as far as could without leaving you entirely and then thrust back in.

 

    From the start you knew exactly how this was going to go, this wasn’t one of those slow and gentle days when he all but literally worshipped you and your body.  No, the very force of his thrusts had you bouncing against the wall.

 

    His lips sucked marks into your neck and shoulder.  Your nails bit into the back of his shoulders, dragging with each thrust of his hips.  He adjusted his stance slightly and spread your legs a little, forcing you to unwrap them from around his waist.

 

    “Ohhh gods yES!”  You cried out, the new position giving him the perfect angle to drive into you exactly how you loved it.  Grillby growled, almost possessively, and grinned against your skin,  His fingers dug hard into your ass and hips and his thrusts drove harder into you, every one of them making you cry out in pleasure.  

 

    You weren’t far from one helluva climax, but he wasn’t backing off.  If anything, the more you tightened around him, the more he lost control.  

 

    Sweat was beading up on your forehead and chest, dripping down your breasts and the back of your neck.  His heat was spiking the closer he got.  

 

    Suddenly your voice pitched, you were so close, so close.  His mouth crashed into yours as you tumbled into pure ecstasy.  He swallowed your cries hungrily, even as his hips jerked and faltered, your orgasm ripping him right into his own.  

 

    “Oh fuck.”  He groaned, pinning you to the wall.  His hips slowed, milking you both of the last tremors of release. He eventually stopped and panted against your sweat soaked skin.  

 

    You chuckled, running your hand through the flames atop his head.  “Maybe I should tease you more often, yea?”  You asked, only half joking.

 

    He growled softly and kissing the corner of your mouth, mirth in his eyes.  “Are you sure you want to do that?”

 

    “Oh yes.”  You grinned back.  “Just as I’m sure I want a second shower.”  

 

   


End file.
